Anestecia
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Una operación, una anestesia, un complot, un paciente que anestesiado aun es capaz de escuchar todo, una traición, OCC ExB BASADA EN HECHOS REALES!
1. Prefacio

_**Bueno vi esta pelicula y me inspire ojala y les guste el nuevo fic ustedes deciden si lo continuo o no :) es basada en hechos reales!

* * *

**_

Anestesia

**Una operación, una anestesia, un complot, un paciente que anestesiado aun es capaz de escuchar todo, una traición, OCC ExB**

_

* * *

_

**Prefacio**

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, me sentía impotente e inútil…la mujer de mi vida me había engañado y ahora solo dependía que un ángel se apiadara de mí y me salvara ¡POR QUE CARLISLE NO SE DABA CUENTA! ¡JAMES ESTABA CONTROLANDO TODO! ¡NO! ¡YO NO PODÍA MORIR! ¡NO IBA A DEJAR A MI MADRE SOLA! ¡SI SOLAMENTE UNA PERSONA SE DIERA CUENTA! ¡SI UN ÁNGEL ME AYUDARA!

"Señorita Isabella ya puede traer el corazón" indico James

No….por favor ¡NO!

"Bueno ahora…Jane pásame la jeringa" dijo mientras se disponía a inyectar mi nuevo corazón

"¿Qué rayos esta haciendo Doctor Powell?" grito una hermosa y dulce voz

_Eso era lo que había pedido un ángel….pero jamás pensé que ese ángel fuera a llegar…era ella ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?_

"Señorita Isabella….estamos simplemente haciendo una operación" contestó secamente el doctor

"¡Deje esa jeringa ahora mismo o llamo a seguridad!" grito enfurecida

_Eso Bella….vamos, sálvame….por favor…no dejes que me hagan esto…_

"¡CALLESÉ Y ACATE LAS ORDENES DE SU MÉDICO EN JEFE!" grito

"¡USTED DEJE EN PAZ AL PACIENTE Y DEME ESA MALDITA JERINGA DE UNA VEZ!" grito mientras se abalanzaba para quitársela

"¡SUJETENLA!" grito Jane

Este Embry y Leah agarraron a Bella de los brazos impidiendo que se acercara a mí…¡DEJENLA! ¡BELLA!

"¿Quieres hacer los honores Jane?" dijo un no muy seguro James

"Por supuesto…estoy segura que tú corazón de pollo no lo querrás hacer ¿Le tomaste cariño verdad?" dijo cínicamente

_James no contesto y se quedo mirando al vació, lo miré con nostalgia….yo pensaba que era mi amigo…uno de mis mejores amigos pero ya veía que no…_

"De acuerdo" dijo Jane mientras comenzaba a inyectar la sustancia en el corazón

_Pude ver como Bella con lágrimas en los ojos pataleaba y me miraba con dolor intentando ayudarme…pero ya era tarde…_

"¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! ¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWAAAAAAARD!" grito con mas fuerza de la que había escuchado nunca y sentí como una última lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla…por mas que intentara luchar estaba anestesiado, no podía moverme…no podía…

* * *

¿Continuamos hacia el principio o la borro? :) reviews?


	2. Mi realidad

_**Aca esta el primer capitulo AHHHH espero y les gustee *emocionada* XD luego actualizare somebody is me, invisible y regresando a ti luego el angel y el demonio ahaha**_

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_**James POV**_

Le gente muere, Uno podría pensar que puede controlar, cuando, donde o como sucede pero no es así. }

Cuando llega su turno…llega su turno y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto.

He perdido pacientes antes, los he visto morir en mi mesa de operaciones bajo mi bisturí pero nunca había perdido un amigo.

Perdí a Edward a las 6:23 a.m el jueves primero de noviembre.

No hay mucho que pueda decirles sobre ese día.

No sé si despertó esa mañana pensando que podría a morir.

Solo se que el día empezó como cualquier otro y que él probablemente estaba pensando en ella...

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

_**Mi realidad**_

Me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo 23 años, mi pelo es cobrizo y despeinado, mis ojos verdes esmeralda, soy alto y ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, vivo con mi madre Elizabeth Masen mi padre murió cuando tenía 7 años no recuerdo porque, siempre he sido muy soñador, me gusta tocar el piano, leer, escribir, tocar guitarra, tengo amigos pero él amigo en que mas confió se llama James Powell es un cardiólogo, tengo que admitir que a mi madre no le agrada pero bueno es mi amigo, tengo a la prometida mas hermosa del mundo… y por último una deficiencia cardiaca en mi corazón por lo cuál necesito un trasplante. Empecé a caminar dentro de mi departamento mientras abría la puerta, agarre mis cosas y baje para irme a trabajar en eso vi a la mujer de mi vida corriendo hacía mi.

"Hola amor" dijo Jane mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y me besaba

"Mi pequeña" murmuré mientras le correspondía el beso

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" me pregunto sonriente mientras tomaba unos sobres y los metía en su bolsa

"Bien" le respondí mientras tomaba su mano y salíamos del departamento

¿Les he mencionado cuanto amo a mi prometida y que quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara que es mía? Pues es lo que más deseo…pero también por lo que mas peleamos, dado a que mi madre no sabe de ella, Jane trabaja para mi madre así que aún no puede enterarse.

"Amor….¿Tienes tiempo para ir a desayunar? susurró mirándome con dulzura

"Sabes que no pequeña" le dije con una triste sonrisa "Ya se me hizo tarde"

Paro el auto hasta llegar a la casa de mi madre y me miró con ojos llorosos.

"Yo también merezco mi final feliz Edward"

Me acerque a ella y bese su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Lo sé amor" susurré

"Pero…tú madre ya deberías hablar con ella Edward me siento mal ocultándole eso, como si yo no valiera la pena para conocerla" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Y se lo voy a decir pronto, te lo prometo" dije besando su frente "Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida así que nada de decir que no vales la pena"

Jane me sonrió y asintió, la besé de nuevo y baje del auto mientras entraba a la casa de mi madre. Subí las escaleras y me vi en el espejo para ver si no traía marca de algún labial en mi rostro, me acerque lentamente al cuarto de mi madre y acaricie su cabello.

"Buenos días mamá" susurré

"Buenos días Edward" dijo sonriente "Vamos a arreglarnos y desayunar hijo, hoy tenemos una junta a las dos de la tarde"

"Pero madre yo no puedo a esa hora, me veré con el doctor Powell"

"Intenta ir Edward, el negocio con los japoneses es importante" dijo seria mientras se arreglaba

"Tratare mamá" le dije con una triste sonrisa

Bajamos a desayunar y luego nos fuimos a trabajar, estuve unos treinta minutos en la junta y luego salí despavorido para llegar a la reunión que tenía con mi amigo, llegue y ahí estaba esperándome cerca del lugar donde estábamos.

"Hola James, lamento llegar tarde" dije con una cansada sonrisa

"Hey amigo" dijo sonriente "No pasa nada se como es tu trabajo"

"Si además tengo que desahogarme con alguien" susurré

"¿Se trata de él?" me pregunto mirándome

"No pasare por esto otra vez" dije suspirando

"Él querría que se lo dijeras"

"¡No! Mi padre querría que dejara de pescar y que regresara al trabajo" dije divertido pero luego suspire "Si supiera lo que hago con Jane me desheredaría por mentirle así a mi mamá, ¡Me tiraría al puto rió!"

"Quiero que mires alrededor Edward, eres dueño de casi toda la ciudad, creas empleos, salvas compañías creo que ya has llegado mas lejos que él" dijo James con una sonrisa

"No creo nunca llegar a ser como él James" dije suspirando

"Vamos deja esa cara larga y acompáñame al hospital" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno vale vamos doctor colmillos" dije riendo mientras caminaba a lado de él

"¿Y como vas con todo?" me pregunto mientras nos acercábamos al hospital

"Bueno… Tengo los anillos ¿No? Y la licencia" dije contando mentalmente

"¡No es tan difícil! Elijes una fecha y lo haces"

"Tampoco es tan fácil, osea el matrimonio…"

"Es tu madre" dijo cortándome "Se lo dices y te juro que será feliz"

"No conoces a mi madre" dije suspirando mientras caminaba con él hasta llegar al hospital

"No pero vamos entra hermano" dijo mientras me jalaba dentro del hospital "Bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Sabes cuantas demandas sin fundamento por negligencia médica hay en esté país?"

"Que raro e interesante cambio de tema" dije riendo

"Bueno un doctor trata de hacer bien su trabajo y…"

"¿Otra vez James?" le dije un poco molesto y preocupado

"Bueno…tengo.." intento decir

"Cuatro demandas lo sé" dije suspirando "Por tratar de salvar la vida de las personas, es una desgracia"

"¿Sabes porque nos demandan?" me pregunto serio "Porque no saben que hacer con su pesar"

Me abrió la puerta de su consultorio y entre mientras suspiraba.

"Porque necesitan culpar a alguien" dijo mientras se ponía su bata y lavaba sus manos "Vamos acuéstate"

"Solo porque eres mi amigo" dije sonriente

"¿Cómo se siente?" dijo con una sonrisa

"No muy mal" concordé riendo

"Estos son los hechos Edward" dijo poniéndose serio "Cuando habrá tu pecho y saque tu corazón hay una posibilidad muy real de que te mueras en el proceso y si el transplante tiene éxito hay una posibilidad del 50% que estés muerto en 10 años, se acaba el tiempo"

"El amor es duro hoy ¿no?" dije riendo tristemente

"Necesito que tengas tus asuntos preparados Edward, díselo a tu madre, cásate con la chica y vive tu vida, talvez no te quede mucho tiempo"

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos y me baje de la camilla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

"Gracias James" susurré en eso choque con alguien y caí encima de ella

"Ouch" susurró una dulce voz

"Perdone" dije riendo

"No pasa nada" dijo la chica

Me levante y tome su mano mientras la levantaba, y ahí vi unos enormes y bellos ojos chocolates en un hermoso rostro de una linda enfermera de cabellos color caoba y lacio.

"Soy…Edward Masen y lamento haber tropezado con usted" dije sonriente aunque en realidad no lo lamentaba

"Isabella Swan" dijo con una cortés sonrisa

"¿Trabaja aquí?" pregunte para hacerle plática .Ella arqueo una ceja por lo estúpido de mi pregunte y reí "Tiene razón una pregunta un poco obvia"

"Solo un poco" dijo divertida "¿Usted que hace aquí?"

"Vine a hacer una cita se puede decir para un transplante de corazón"

Dejo de sonreír y me miro no con lastima si no con preocupación y comprensión.

"Lo siento de verdad" dijo sinceramente

"No pasa nada, es algo inevitable" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"Si pero todo saldrá bien, bueno yo me tengo que ir" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno luego nos veremos Isabella" dije sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la salida

"Nos vemos señor Masen"

"Llámame Edward" le grite desde la puerta de salida

"Solo si me llamas Bella" dijo gritándome de vuelta

Le sonreí y asentí, salí del hospital y ahí afuera me encontré con mi madre que me esperaba con el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Suspire frustrado otra vez lo mismo…

"Madre ya hemos pasado por esto y mi respuesta es NO" dije serio antes de que hablara "Ya tengo un cirujano"

"Pero Carlisle es el mejor de la ciudad" dijo mi madre enfadada

"Lo siento Carlisle lo sé pero yo ya tengo a mi Cardiólogo y James me va a operar" dije firme

"Lleva un año esperando un transplante para los tipos O negativo como ustedes es más difícil Edward" dijo Carlisle serio

"Lo sé pero ya tengo a mi médico" dije firme

"Edward se que estas agradecido con este James por haberte salvado la vida pero no por eso debes de afuerasz ir con él a que te operes" dijo Carlisle

"Me voy a operar con él Carlisle y será mi última palabra" dije firme mientras enfadado me iba caminando hacia la casa

* * *

hummm tomara una buena deicioson edd? que pasara con jane? y bella? O.o comenten y sabran!


	3. Amor del bueno

Aca esta otro cap! como en la hsitoria original no estaba Bella voy a tener que ivnentarme esos encuentros y todo :D esperoy les sguste

xoxoxoxox

Lizzie Cullen Black Swan

P.D. intentare actualizar msi otras hsitorias rapido tambien

* * *

"Me voy a operar con él Carlisle y será mi última palabra" dije firme mientras enfadado me iba caminando hacia la casa

"EDWARD" grito mi madre

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte

"Lo siento…estoy muy preocupada por todo esto hijo…quiero que tengas un corazón ya" susurró con lagrimas en los ojos

Suspire tomando su mano levemente y empecé a caminar con ella hacia nuestra casa.

"Te preocupas demasiado…me encontraran uno" asegure sonriéndole

"Eso espero cariño" susurró y en silencio fuimos a casa

* * *

**Días después**

"Pensé que querrías un trago madre" dije sonriéndole mientras le llevaba la copa a su tocador

"Gracias hijo, ya es tarde y no has dormido ¿Estás pensando en algo?"

"Tengo que pasar tiempo contigo" dije besando su mejilla "Antes de que algún galán te aleje de mi"

"Claro como si eso llegara a pasar" dijo riendo pero luego se puso seria y me miro "¿Recuerdas como paso?"

De inmediato supe que hablaba de mi padre…

"Se murió en navidad" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"¿No recuerdas nada mas?" pregunto mirandome ansiosa

"Estaba vestido de Santa Claus y cayó de las escaleras"

"Digo de cuando estaba vivo Edward…" dijo mirándome

"Sonreía mucho…" susurré recordándolo

En ese momento vi como entraba Jane tan hermosa como siempre con su rubio cabello hecho un chongo y con una falda negra y corta ceñida a su cintura, me miro de soslayo y paso entregándole la agenda a mi madre. Me dolía tener que ser indiferente con ella si la amaba tanto….

"Gracias mi querida Jane" susurró con dulzura mi madre mientras tomaba la agenda y le sonreía "No se que haría sin ti"

"Es un placer ayudarla señora Elizabeth" dijo mi bella prometida con una sonrisa

Se volteo y me miro con dolor por un instante mientras salía de la habitación, suspire y mire a mi madre mientras iba hacia ella y besaba su frente.

"Me voy a dormir madre" susurré

"Dulces sueños Edward!" Dijo besando mi mejilla

Salí de la habitación y cerre la puerta, en cuanto la hube cerrado salí corriendo hacia donde se había ido Jane sabía que estaba herida y lo sentía muchisimo, baje las escaleras y fue cuando la vi saliendo por el living a la calle, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían y la alcanze exhausto, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado pero era solo por ella…por ella arriesgaría mi vida.

"JANE ESPERA!" grite tomando su mano

"¿Qué quieres Edward?" me espeto mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos

"Linda no llores" pedí mientras acariciaba su mejilla

"No puedo mostrar mi anillo de compromiso….nadie sabe que llevo ni siquiera una relación Edward….por estar rechazando y rechazando a hombres que me invitan a cenar me tachan de frívola o a veces aun peor de lesbiana…¿Sabes lo que se siente que te hagan eso? No puedo creer que me dices amar tanto y no haces nada por demostrármelo ¿Te avergüenzas de mi? ¿Es eso?"

Tome a Jane y la bese con amor y fuerza dolido por sus palabras pero sabiendo que eran verdad y que tenía razón, Jane me devolvió el beso pero luego me empujo llorando.

"Luego hablamos…estoy muy triste Edward y diré cosas de las que me puedo arrepentir" dijo sin mirarme y se fue corriendo

No la seguí no quería perturbarla con mi presencia, en eso sentí como me empezaba a faltar el aire me detuve de la pared y cerré mis ojos respirando con dificultad.

"¿Esta bien?" me pregunto una dulce voz…de nuevo esa voz

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y me encontré con unos color chocolate que me miraban perturbados.

"¿Bella?" pregunte entrecortadamente

"¡Edward! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿No sabes que no debes de agitarte tanto?" dijo sorprendida de ver que era yo

Se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi corazón sintiéndolo…pude sentir como ante su tacto mi corazón se aceleraba mas y una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo…me encontraba nervioso y las manos me sudaban…no tenía la menor idea de que me pasaba…

"Esta muy acelerado tu corazón debes descansar Edward…te acompaño a tu casa" dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos sonrojada

"Si gracias Bella" dije sin despegar mis ojos de ella

Me sonrió y hizo que pasara mi brazo por sus hombros mientras me sostenía de la cintura, de nuevo volví a sentir esas corrientes eléctricas y sentí mi corazón acelerarse mas….no tenía la menor idea de que rayos me pasaba pero con ella todo era diferente, único…

"¿Por qué te agitaste tanto? Eso no estuvo bien Edward" dijo mientras me miraba con el reproche mas hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida

"Tenía que hacerlo Bella….tenía que alcanzarla…te importa si no vamos a mi casa…te invito a cenar" dije mientras la miraba expectante esperaba que aceptara mi invitación

"Esta bien si eso te hace sentir mejor" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno señorita déjeme escoltarla al lugar donde sirven el mejor café del mundo y la mejor música también" dije con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía mi brazo, ya me sentía mucho mejor

"Claro que si gallardo caballero" dijo con una hermosa risa mientras tomaba mi brazo

"¿Y que hacías por estos rumbos Bella?" pregunte mientras íbamos caminando hacia el restaurante

"Pues una señora me había contratado para que la cuidara y acababa de salir de mi turno" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Y luego me encontré con un necesitado" musito mirándome con una tierna sonrisa

"Que afortunado necesitado" respondí mientras una risa se me escapaba

Llegamos al restaurante e inmediatamente nos dieron una mesa, pude ver como Bella muy cortes pedía su café y un muffin al igual que yo, siempre que la veía encontraba algo nuevo que me gustaba de ella….Bella me gustaba…pero no era mi Jane, de seguro esto que sentía por ella solo era porque era hermosa en verdad y por mi reciente pelea con Jane…si seguro era eso..

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Bella tomando mi mano

La voltee a ver mientras me volvía a perder en sus ojos chocolate…tenía que distraerme con algo…escuche la música que tocaban y le sonreí

"¿Quieres bailar?" le pregunte

Bella pareció dudosa al aceptar mi invitación pero termino cediendo después de mi puchero claro no sin antes soltarme un leve golpe en el brazo mientras me decía "Chantajista" me reí fuertemente y tome su mano llevándola a la pista, pero en eso la canción cambio y empezó otra mas lenta…

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_

_entraste a mi vida cuando me moría_

Lentamente tome su cintura y la pegue a mí mientras ella sonrojada me miraba atentamente pasando sus brazos por mi cuello….

_como la luna por la rendija_

_así te metiste entre mis pupilas._

No podía dejar de mirarla y eso me asustaba…no se si era por la canción o por el hecho que sus ojos eran uno de los mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida…eran como de un chocolate fuerte derretido de esos que al momento en que los ves sabes que sabrán deliciosos

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_sin una ley sin un horario_

_y así me fuiste despertando_

_de cada sueño donde estabas tu_

"Es muy bonita la canción" susurró Bella mientras me daba una tímida sonrisa

"Si que lo eres" susurré luego al ver mi error y ver el sonrojo de Bella supe que no podía rectificar, lo había dicho y que mas daba solo decía la verdad

"Gracias Edward es muy lindo de tu parte" dijo mientras sonreía

"Solo dije la verdad" susurré mientras dábamos una vuelta

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_en el destino estaba que fueras para mi_

_y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_pero cupido se apiado de mi._

"¿Cómo es tu chico ideal Bella?" le pregunte sin poder contenerme, no se si era el ambiente lo que decía la canción o el hecho que verdaderamente me importaba lo que me hizo preguntarle eso

"¿Mi chico Ideal?" susurró pensando un poco "No tengo un prototipo…solo quiero ser capaz cuando ya sea grande y mi hijo o hija me pregunten quien fue mi primer amor no tenga que sacar un anuario y mostrárselos o una foto…quiero ser capaz de apuntar al sillón donde este leyendo un libro y decirles "Esta sentado ahí mismo" "

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_

_mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_ahogaste mis miedos_

_como una dulce voz en el silencio_

_así nos llego el amor amor del bueno_

Al escuchar lo que me djio Bella no pude más que verla con asombro…claro que sabía que muchas chicas podían pensar eso pero ninguna me lo había planteado como ella lo había hecho…y me di cuenta de que yo también querría algo como eso…claro si era que llegaba a esa edad….

"¿Y tu chica ideal?" me pregunto de vuelta

"Probablemente una que piense igual que tu" dije sin pensar

Bella se sonrojo y se recargo en mi hombro mientras seguimos bailando en silencio, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando….sería que?...no no podía ser posible…aunque ya no estaba tan seguro…

_y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_pero cupido se apiado de mi_

* * *

bueno que tal? que merezco? jaajjaaj no se es que intento hacer todo lo posible por infiltrar a Bella a la historia no se si lo este logrando diganme :D


End file.
